Cloud/Reno
The Cloud kissing Reno ASCII was the cause of quite a bit of trouble on the night of February 23, 2005. The ascii was created by agasonex (who was going by the name REX ROMANI to prevent being banned). It all started with a topic created by DragonMaester, where he posted this picture. Everyone was quite amused, and agasonex created an ASCII of it later that night. The next day the original topic was bumped up. Soiledtrousers and The Destoyer took the ASCII and started posting it in many topics. It started to catch on, and more users joined in, even the creator agasonex posted it a few times. But about 15 minutes later all of the messages began to get modded, very harshly. Some users were even warned for just posting it once, agasonex's account REX ROMANI was warned for posting it in an ASCII topic even. Soon after soiledtrousers and The Destoyer were suspended, and everything seemed to go back to normal. But then about half an hour later more messages began to get modded. No matter how the ASCII image was posted, even if in an ASCII topic, it was being modded with a warning. Even the ASCII in the original topic, from the day before, was modded for disruptive. When contested the mod simply replied with 'fad' even though it was posted a day before everything started. That is when, and why agasonex's REX ROMANI was suspended, which resulted in an axe. Casualties Please add your accounts to this. agasonex * 3point141 banned * Cloud and Reno banned * DeadlyCactuar banned * Furry Curry banned * Furry Yuri banned * heroicmario banned * HOLY BALD banned * ImyGosse banned * Katamary Damacy banned * PhoenixWrong banned * REX ROMANI banned * SexyCatgirl banned * x907dyjw0d73j9s banned soiledtrousers *soiledtrousers banned *SelfUrination banned darko17 *darko_17 banned *LinkRKO banned stingers135 *apalachian banned *stingers135 and warning The ASCII ………………………'\„ ……………………….'\'\„.„|\,..„ …………………^~--~-"\ "~„"\„)\,.„ …………….._„-~^"-~„-~-"\ "\„ '|'|/-„_…_…„-~„-~^" …………~-~"-~^"„~"_„-_„\ „" '\„/"^~\./'| '\/'"\„"-^"¯¯¯""~"--_ ………._„~"¯_„-~^"¯-~"/'/' /'¯/ '|'\ '\./'_„| '|-| "|-~^"^~-"¯"~„"^~- ………,/'-~^"¯_„-~^/' . ,|' „/| /''| '|\'|'\'\(_„„| |-|::|'-~^""¯:"~„::"~„¯"~„_ …….„~"__„„--~ .,/' . „/'~",|,/'/''||' '\ \ //_ '\| |::|"¯'\:'\:\¯"~„"~„ '\¯"~ ……..„/_„-~^"„-~/' _/'/'| .,/'|//|' -|-^ . '\, . . ' |':|)„/'/'"\"~-„_:"\:'\"\„'\ ……….-~^"_„-,/'-'| ( '|/'~\, /''| .. . . -~' . . /|:|'-~'|:::"\:"~„¯"~'\\"' …………"\"^~-„_/'"~'| |' .'\, '|.. . .(/'.. . . .' ||.. ."\::~"~--"\„'\"\| ……..aga'| ; ; ; ¯"~-„\| . .'\ |_.. . |.. _„-~" .. .. ."~-„_"~-/'\/"~„—„„_ ………_„~"~-, ; ; ; ; ;¯"~-„'\_¯"~'~——\ . .'\.. . . . .¯"/' ,/'¯'~„_~-"~-„_ ….,-~"¯-,_"~-„; ;~-,; ; ; ; ,/"/'…………..'\,. .'\.. . . ,~"/,/';; ::,/'¯"~-„_"~„ .„-~""¯¯"~„"~„;"\„; ; "~; ; |' /'¯"~„………..."~„.. ..„/' . ./';; ::,/':: :: :: :"\„~'\ /.. . . .^"¯¯'\,; '\„;;"~„' ' '\; '||';'\_));'\………,/'_ ,|"\/' /' . /';; ;;/':: :: :: :: :: "\-"\, .. . . . . . . . '\; ;"\,;;;"~,;"\||'\|_'\-„_\………\"\, \.'|'\ . ,/';; ;;|';; :: ;;,-~;__„„'\"\'\ .. .. . . . . . . .'\; ; "\„;;;;'\„;\/"¯\|-„_\…….,/|/'|;'\\ |'|"\/';; ;; '|;,/';,~'_„~"::; :: :"\'\\ .. .. . . . . . .. .'|; ; ; "\,;;;;'\/';;;;/'|::('……..'\;; '|;'\'\'| ,|;; ;; ;;|/-"-~";; ;; ::;:: ::: '|;'\\ .. .. .. .. ..,-~"/'"'\, ; ;_'\;;;;;"\,/'/'::/\………'\'\;|';;'\\| |';; ;; ,/'-";;,/';; ;; ;; ;; ;; ; '|:'\"\ '. .. .. .. . . .'|¯; ; "~"'\;;"\,;;;;"\;'|::::'\-~-„__'\:'|';;;;'\'\'\;; ;'\|';; ,/';; ;; ;; ;; ;; ,~"|: :"\" . . .. .. . . ..,|„-~^"¯;;;;'\_„/'\;;;;'\'|:: :/|'|:: ::¯'|;'\'\; ;'\|:'\;; ;|,- : ;; ; ; ;; ;,-~" ::/': :: :'\, . . .. .. . . ../';;;;;;;;_„~"¯; ; "\;;'\'\:/':: :'|:: :: /';; "\'\;;'\'|;;„/': ;; ;; ;; ; ; ;; ;; ;;,| :: :: ::"~-„_ . .. .. .. . ../'_„--~^"; ; ; ; ; ; ; \'\;'\|:: :: '|:: ::"~„;;'|;;"~'\/: ;; ;; ;; ;; ;; ; :: :: /|::: : : :: . . :¯"~-„_ .. .. .. . ..,/¯; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; '\"\;"\„:: :: :: ::|"\;;|';; ;,|';; ;; ;; ;; ;-~":: ;; :: |'::: : : : : . .: : '\'\::"~„_ .. .. .. . ' .'"\; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; '\ ;"~'\~-„ :: '\'\:;:'|;; ;,/';; ;; ;;-~:: ;; ;; ;; :::|'\:: : ::: : : .: : ::'| : . . ¯"~-, Category:Fads Category:ASCII Art